La Copa de las Casas 2016-2017
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Recopilación de historias participantes en La copa de las Casas.
1. Mis viajes en tren

¡Hola a todos!

Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Disclaimer: El potterverso es propiedad de JK.

* * *

Mis viajes en tren

La primera vez que volví de Hogwarts a casa por Navidad, el recorrido fue agridulce. No quería irme a casa. Al fin había encontrado amigos y, siempre que nos reuníamos, nos reíamos hasta que nos dolía la barriga, aun cuando Draco presumía sus regalos adelantados en el vagón rumbo a casa.

Jamás fui popular en ningún lado, y no lo era en Hogwarts, pero al menos en Slytherin me sentía feliz junto a Tracey y Pansy. Hubiera deseado quedarme en Hogwarts esas vacaciones, explorar el castillo completo y grabarlo en mi memoria.

En cuarto curso estaba tan triste de irme a casa en diciembre, que pasé todo el tiempo del viaje llorando; ni siquiera la señora de las golosinas pudo alegrarme, aunque lo intentó. Todos se habían quedado para el baile de Navidad. Pero, ese invierno, mi madre había enfermado gravemente y mi padre me pidió que regresara a casa, diciendo que tal vez era la última oportunidad que podría verla con vida.

Esta vez todo es diferente. Lo que siento no es tristeza, es miedo. Esta vez nadie ríe, nadie habla. Draco está en una esquina del vagón mirando al vacío, mientras Pansy trata de llamar su atención sin éxito. Blaise no es capaz de bromear con nadie, y a Daphne la perdimos junto a Theodore al instante en que pusieron pie en el expreso.

El ambiente es tan frío como el aire que golpea las ventanas. Sé que no soy la única que lo nota. Tracey suspira de vez en cuando y cierra sus ojos, Crabbe y Goyle están enojados todo el tiempo y yo siento cómo todo se va desmoronando a cada segundo. Porque la guerra es inminente y sabemos que nuestro lado va a perder.

Disfruta tus vacaciones, Mili me dice Tracey en cuanto llegamos a la estación.

Todos agarramos nuestras pertenencias y bajamos en automático. Nadie más se despide, nadie desea felices fiestas, y yo me quedo plantada en medio de la estación, viendo cómo todos toman su camino, con nada más que preocupación sobre sus hombros.

Esta vez lo único que quiero es regresar a casa.

* * *

N/A: Ya que Milicent tiene muy poco protagonismo en los fanfictions, decidí escribir sobre ella, y no un solo viaje, sino 3. Los dos primeros son narrados como recuerdos, mientras el último es en presente, en el séptimo curso.

Gracias a Miss Lefroy por su Beteo. :)

¿Review?


	2. Promesas y engaños

¡Hola a todos!

Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Disclaimer: El potterverso es propiedad de JK.

* * *

Promesas y engaños

El viaje te ha parecido eterno y sientes los músculos entumidos por no haberte movido de tu lugar en todo el recorrido. Todos salta de inmediato cuando el tren finalmente llega a la estación y te fijas en como los alumnos más pequeños ya están pegados a las ventanas saludando a sus padres, agitando vigorosamente sus manos en el aire. "Ridículos" piensas, intentando ignorar que esa fue tu reacción años atrás.

Apenas das un paso en la estación y puedes ver a tu madre esperándote, sola. No sonríe, ni te da una calurosa bienvenida. Su mirada te dice todo lo que debes saber, está desolada y enfurecida a la vez. Desolada porque su esposo no está a su lado. Enfurecida porque sabe el motivo.

Tu padre ha sido encerrado en la prisión más repugnante del mundo mágico y no comprendes como es que tu madre puede estar aun de pie y con la frente en alto, ignorando los murmullos y las miradas de quien pasa por su lado.

Ella llega a ti y pasa uno de sus brazos por tus hombros, te da un pequeño apretón y te guía a la salida.

—Mamá … —sueltas, pero no sabes que decir.

No sabes cómo consolarla. ¿Qué palabras de aliento le puedes decir a la esposa de un preso?

—Mamá… —intentas de nuevo, pero las palabras no salen.

—Todo se arreglará, Draco. Haremos justicia —te dice en tono severo.

Y con esa promesa te vas a casa, con la esperanza de que esta se cumpla. Pensando una y otra vez que te estas engañando a ti mismo. Pero, por el momento, es lo único que te hace seguir.

* * *

N/A: Para mi segunda participación no podía dejar de pensar en Draco, sobretodo en esta época. Espero les guste. :)


	3. Sueños y recuerdos

¡Hola a todos!

Este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Disclaimer: El potterverso es propiedad de JK.

* * *

Soñar es lo único que te queda. Soñar en cómo habría sido tu vida si la guerra no hubiera existido. Si tan solo Harry Potter hubiera hecho bien su trabajo la primera vez.

Estás convencida que Draco y tu seguirían juntos sino fuera por esta estúpida batalla en la que nadie saldrá victorioso.

Recuerdas los mejores tiempos con recelo en tu corazón. Recuerdos que nada ni nadie podrá borrar.

Porque la guerra se ha llevado todo, amigos, familia. Pero los sueños y recuerdos siguen contigo.

Intentas imaginar tu vida después de todo este desastre, pero es imposible. Intentas seguir siendo Pansy Parkinson, sin tus padres y sin Draco.

Estás perdida. Sin rumbo y a la deriva.

No encuentras una sola razón por la que seguir adelante.

Te sientes sola, débil.

Entonces, los recuerdos regresan y los reaparecen a aligerar la carga, a darte fuerzas para seguir. Con la esperanza de que esta horrible guerra termine.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les guste. :)


End file.
